No te recuerdo
by Ambar Uchida
Summary: — Lo siento, pero no te recuerdo. — la castaña sintió como su mundo iba cayéndose, se agarró el vientre, ahí donde una nueva vida crecía dentro de ella. Las lágrimas aparecieron por una vez más. fic participante en el bonus:FPL


No te recuerdo

||Fic Participante Bonus de: FPL Del foro: DexHolders Del Prof. Oak y mi rival es Oscaroso||

7u7u7u7

Los faroles tintineaban, y la gente hacia un circulo bastante grande. Como cuando llegas de la nada y vez que se están peleando afuera de la escuela, cualquiera diría que era un simple accidente; un perro atropellado o el pie torcido de un niño que llora y grita en desesperación. Más nadie imaginaba la gravedad del asunto, la castaña que rondaba los 24 años, con algunos moretones debido al choque que acaba de suceder.

Touko empezó a destrabar el seguro del coche para salir, dirigirse al asiento del piloto y rescatar a un medio moribundo Touya que luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, la sangre salía desde una herida en el lado izquierdo ya que había chocado contra el cristal, todo esto antes de que el coche explotase.

La castaña y el de ojos achocolatados lograron escapar con tres minutos de ventaja, pasado este tiempo; una pequeña llama comenzó a salir del Toyota 2010 que se extendía por un pequeño charco de gasolina para dar paso a una enorme llamarada que cubría todo el coche.

El castaño hizo hasta lo imposible para mantenerse despierto, sin embargo, la sangre que brotaba de su frente hizo que su vista se volviera borrosa, que su cabeza diera vueltas y vueltas. Recargo una mano en el hombro de su esposa y se sostuvo la frente con la otra, los dolores de cabeza volvieron al igual que los mareos. El chico se desplomo al pavimento con la mano de la castaña envolviendo su nuca. Touko paso de un estado de preocupación a un de hiperventilación.

— ¿¡Touya!? — La voz de la chica pareció un largo y sollozante silbido en el viento. Las lágrimas se derraman desde sus bellos ojos achocolatados, bajando por su barbilla, terminando en su mano que estaba apoyada en el pecho se su amado. Gotas y gotas cayendo, los murmullos iban incrementando. — ¡Quieren callarse y llamar a una ambulancia! — la desesperación de Touko era inmensa.

Las ambulancias sonaban a lo lejos, como a 5 km de donde se encontraban. Touko seguía aferrada a la posibilidad de que su esposo despertase antes de que llegaran; las ambulancias llegaron, sacaron una camilla de hospital, subieron el cuerpo inerte de Touya y lo metieron a la camioneta. La castaña se subió al lado de su marido, el cual ya estaba más pálido que una persona al ver un fantasma.

Al llegar al hospital, el castaño fue trasferido a urgencias con rapidez, ya que si tardaban más tiempo es posible que muriese. Touko se quedó afuera, esperando noticias de su esposo. Todo fue preocupación hasta que una enfermera la llamo para hacerle unos análisis, los cuales al finalizar y tener los resultados en sus manos. Las lagrimas volvieron a asomase ya que ahí, recalcado había una palabra tan esperada para ella.

— Estoy embarazada— ya se imaginaba su vida, él bebe siendo cuidado por Touya, verlo crecer y tal vez, cuando este cumpla 6 años tener otro. Pero la vida tenía otros planes para su amado, este se encontraba en la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte. Las horas pasaban y pasaban, minutos sin saber de algún avance. Segundos llenos de esperanza; esperanza por saber si tenía un deje de posibilidades para sobrevivir.

El doctor salió de la habitación —Sobrevivió, solo falta a esperar que despierte. — 10 minutos después, Touya abrió los ojos, al inicio todo era borroso, pero una silueta se hizo presente.

Era Touko, quien lo abrazo como si fuera el todo. El castaño se separó de ella — Lo siento, pero no te recuerdo. — la castaña sintió como su mundo iba cayéndose, se agarró el vientre, ahí donde una nueva vida crecía dentro de ella. Las lágrimas aparecieron por una vez más.

— Soy tu esposa, Touko. — dijo con un pequeño sollozo. La vida dio este giro imprevisto, la castaña salió de la habitación hecha un manojo de lágrimas, tomo el primer vuelo a un nuevo paisaje y jamás volvió. Mientras tanto, el castaño cambio de nombre, se volvió a casar y ahora vive con su hija.

A veces, el de ojos achocolatados sentía que había perdido algo importante en su vida, sin embargo, una sonrisa le brotaba cuando veía a su pequeña princesa. Verla crecer, sonreír y sentir que con una mirada despejaba toda nubosidad en su camino se encontrase.

The end

7u7u7u7

||Terminado TuT, 718 palabras de todo el escrito,  
Advertencia: Fic que de seguro no te hace llorar y queda como popo, Si mueres, no fue mi culpa.  
Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.  
Notas Adicionales: Otra vez yo, jodiendolos y molestándolos así que ALV, estoy aquí, cumplí es lo importante.||


End file.
